Quinzane Forti
Summary The Quinzane Forti, or Strong Fifteen, are former mercenaries and adventurers who settled the abandoned elven Forest of Nos Cantorii. At the behest of the Queen of Castra Lexilla, the Quinzane Forti drove off Fellbreed and monsters alike. With the queen's blessing (and a heavy bribe) the Quinzane now rule freely. Government At only 100 years old, the nation is one of the youngest on Cetemar. Quinzane Forti is one of the few democracies as well. All who have shed blood for the Quinzane are considered citizens; and may vote, including widows and widowers. This rule has led to peculiar battles in which warriors from opposing forces have switched sides in favor of the Quinzane, in hopes of achieving citizenship. Society Quinzane culture is quite progressive, provided one can fight. Men and women are treated equally. All true citizens of the Quinzane (warriors) are accepted equally: fey, dwarf, men, and fellbreed alike. They favor no god or magic--generally trusting a sword over a spell. Quinzane fighters served on both sides of the Goedic Wars, favoring coin over dogma. The Quinzane Forti are quite callous towards towards weakness. Infants who have deformities are abandoned. Children who become lame or sick must recover in a year, or be abandoned as well. Those who cannot fight or conduct a trade are driven from Quinzane lands. Injured veterans and war orphans are the exception. They receive mercy, and a badge marking them as wards of the state. Economy The Quinzane Forti are brigands and adventurers by trade. They retrieve individuals and treasure, make war, and commit piracy with the blessing or blind eye of the Quinzane state. The First Fifteen is the most famous adventurer guild in the country. There are at least 50 recognized lesser adventurer guilds--and possibly hundreds more unrecognized . The secondary economy is based in forestry. As the Quinzane expand farther into the old Nos Cantorii forests, they find valuable timber for shipbuilding. Location The nation is located on the western coast of Leviatha, east of the Castra Lexilla, north of the Totemite Abbacies. To their north is the Orkik nation of _______. To the east lie the abandoned forests of the Nos Cantorii elves. Farther east is the Midian Empire (who are exploring the forest lands as well). Estimated Numbers There are approximately 100,000 residents, of whom 20,000 are true citizens. 5,000 Quinzane are under arms at any given time. Another 10,000 can be called up to fight. Known Towns Bae Craeg Cracio Cracked Rock Bay, population 2,000, is the one deep harbor of the Quinzane Forti. The bay is surrounded by four, giant rock shards that make islands. Allies The Quinzane are loosely allied to all the free nations in the Mar al Homen region; but are known to serve almost anyone--provided they have coin. Foes Like most of the nations in western Leviatha, the Quinzane fear the expansion of the Midian Empire. Relationships with the Castra Lexilla have deteriorated over the years. Quinzane Forti are violently opposed to slavery (a staple of Lexillan society). Characters Comments "The Quinzane hold swordsmanship in high esteem. The warriors avidly collect rare texts and weapons." --17th Report of Effezzius the Cartographer "Position them in the forward formation. These mercenaries are as good at running as they are at fighting"--Hamtu the Bald, Sergeant of the 7th Legio "It is good to bleed for the Quinzane. It is better to have bled someone else for the Quinzane." --Saying of the Forti Category:Cultures